Conventional whip antennas of less than a half wave length must be connected to some kind of a ground, so that the portion of the wave that extends out of the whip can flow in and out of the ground. If the grounding connection breaks or its resistance becomes large, the efficacy of the antenna is impaired. Conventional whips when mounted on nonmetallic bodies require elaborate grounding systems to be used therewith.
It is an object of the present invention to produce a whip antenna which will operate satisfactorily without an external ground.
Further objects and advantages will become apparent to those skilled in the art to which the invention relates from the following description of the preferred embodiments described with reference to the accompying drawing forming a part of this specification.